


A Compilation of Vicbert

by inej_ghafa



Category: Victoria (TV), victoria - Fandom
Genre: Bertie - Freeform, F/M, Family Feels, Prince Albert, Queen Victoria - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Vicbert - Freeform, Vicky - Freeform, Victoria Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inej_ghafa/pseuds/inej_ghafa
Summary: Found a prompt on tumblr for some Vicbert fics. It lasts for 20 days so here we go! Enjoy :)





	1. Prompt: Canon Continued

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned from the depths of hiatus to post some fanfiction. This is because there is a ridiculous lack of Vicbert fanfiction from ITV Victoria which is ridiculous because they are the most adorable historical couple in my opinion, and Tom and Jenna’s chemistry is insane. I stumbled across this prompt http://vicbert.co.vu/post/152398749190/welcome-to-the-vicbert-fanfiction-challenge from a while ago and couldn’t resist. However I’m a couple of episodes behind so bear with on that point I’ll try to make it as canon accurate as possible. This fic happens after episode five season two.  
> Find me on tumblr at flairchild.tumblr.com if you have any queries :)

“Ah Victoria I hear you are with child once more. How fortunate for yourself and Albert.” Ernest smiled at her knowingly from under his moustache, clasping her hand as he greeted her. She had just made the announcement to a group of assembled relatives. 

“Yes, how fortunate indeed” Victoria’s mouth twisted into a half scowl. “I thought two was enough, but it never seems to be enough for Albert.”

“Well then, it is at least fortunate that yourself and Albert are obviously experiencing such a happy and fulfilled marriage.” Victoria couldn’t help but smile at that, tapping her brother in laws hand lightly. 

“Ernest” she admonished, glancing around with reddening cheeks to see if anyone else had heard.

“Don’t be embarrassed Victoria - a good marriage is hard to come by nowadays.” Victoria wondered at the knowing note in his voice as he wandered off to chat to her mother. Ernest was one she would never quite puzzle out. But his brother was a puzzle she could solve in a heartbeat. She glanced around for Albert, finding him in an animated conversation with a couple of gentlemen. He looked up instinctively and caught her gaze, flashing her a fond smile. She returned it before stifling a yawn. It was time for the Queen to retire for bed.

\----

Victoria was sprawled on her bed when the door creaked open and Albert entered. As usual her heart rate quickened at the sight of him. She shuffled over to make room as he undressed and joined her in bed.

“Is our baby making you tired Liebes?” Albert queried, leaning in to kiss her cheek as his hand rested upon her growing stomach.

“Yes. I could not stand for my longer, my back was aching.” She smiled softly as he shuffled her on the bed and started rubbing her back soothingly. Victoria leaned into his touch.

“You’re doing such a great job, I’m so proud of you” Albert kissed her head and held her closer. “It makes me so happy to see our family growing.”

“It makes me happy to see our children too, Albert, but really it has to stop somewhere.” He stilled as she met his gaze. “The pain of childbirth is almost too much to bear.”

He smiled wryly. “I’m afraid I cannot help you with the pain, Victoria, nor can I stop you from becoming pregnant. I have said this before abstinence is always an option..”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Victoria laughed, shoving him lightly. “You know that’s never an option for us, my angel.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Albert replied eyes twinkling as he pulled her under the covers. They held each other close long into the night.


	2. Day Two: Canon Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicky decides to go on a bit of an adventure on a family outing in the park

Victoria finished writing and stretched, looking longingly outside at the sunlit grounds. It was a hot day and she was sick of being stuck inside the stuffy palace.

“Albert, I am bored of answering letters for today” she announced, standing up out of her chair. He stopped reading and put down his book, looking up at her with a bemused smile. She liked being the taller one for once.

“Oh are you now. And what do you plan to do with the rest of your day?” he enquired, eyes twinkling.

“As a matter of fact I had the perfect idea…we can go on an outing with the children!” She smiled down at him, clapping her hands together. Albert’s mouth had turned down. “What is the matter my Angel? Isn’t it a great idea - we haven’t taken the children out in public yet.”

“Of course Victoria, but I would have rather used our time in other ways…the children and your duties have kept you busy of late.” She laughed at him, coming around the desk to put her hands on his shoulders.

“Well I will make sure to clear my calendar for tonight then” she kissed his cheek softly. “Now make yourself ready, I’m going to sort out the children!”

—

“Do you really think cream is the best colour ma’am?” Mrs Skerrett queried, holding up the dress Victoria had picked for Vicky to wear.

“Yes, she will look lovely in it. Why?” Victoria responded from where she looked over outfits for her son. She wanted them to look dashing for their first public outing.

“Well, ma’am, you know how children are, always wanting to play and get messy..”.

“Oh no need to worry, we are taking the carriage to the park so Vicky will stay nice and clean.”

“As you wish then.” Skerrett lay the dress aside and started helping her Queen get dressed herself.

—

“Ah isn’t this lovely” Victoria sighed, tipping her head back so her bonnet fell away and the sun rays warmed her face. She clutched Vicky on her lap who was bouncing up and down with excitement. Lehzen held Bertie and was looking delighted at the way he was grabbing at her hair. She could hear the clops of the horse that Albert rode ahead.

“It is indeed ma’am” Lehzen smiled. “So nice for the children to get out into the sunshine.” They rode along through the streets on their way to the park. Victoria waved along with Vicky at the passerby who gaped up at them in wonder.

“I wonder that we hadn’t done it sooner!” Victoria exclaimed. “It is nice for my people to see that I have a family, just like them. That they are not so dissimilar to I.”

They trundled along and soon entered the park. The leaves dappled the sunlight down onto their carriage, and fresh air wafted their way. There was the sound of children laughing and ducks quacking on the lake. Victoria hung onto her daughter as she leaned out to pluck a flower from an overhanging tree. She smiled as Vicky placed it behind her ear. They drew up in front of the lake.

Suddenly, there was no child on her lap anymore. Victoria let out a cry of alarm as she watched Vicky open the latch of the carriage with ease and run across the grass. She got up, hitched up her skirts and scurried down. “Vicky!” she called, before turning back to Lehzen who sat there in shock. “Please look after Bertie!” she pleaded before running after her daughter. Her progress was slow as she tripped over her skirts every fourth step. Vicky was chasing a duck who had waddled into a patch of trees. Victoria sped up her pace, and it seemed like she was catching up to her daughter when suddenly the bouncing curls and cream dress disappeared. Victoria stopped in her tracks in horror.

“Vicky darling!” Her voice cracked with worry. She ignored the scandalised gasps of ladies nearby as she plunged into the trees, pushing aside branches. Victoria’s heart thudded as she came across a bank. At the bottom sat Vicky, muddied and staring up at her with tears running down her cheeks. Without a second thought Victoria was down the bank with her. She picked up her daughter and cradled her close, ignoring her own muddied dress. “Oh my poor child. I’m so glad you’re safe.”

—

“Victoria?”Albert had heard Lehzen’s calls and had followed his daughter and wife across the park before they both suddenly disappeared. The wind was picking up and he was very concerned. “Vicky? Liebes?” He pushed into the trees desperately. Then a curly head popped out of nowhere and Vicky was reaching out for him. He grabbed his daughter and embraced her, placing a kiss on her head before setting her down. “Now where is your mother?”

His question was answered when Victoria came scrambling up the bank, lacking her usual grace. She caught his gaze when she stood up and he enveloped her tiny frame. He held her for a few moments before letting her go, eyes running up and down. “You’re not hurt?”

“No Albert, do not fret. Neither is Vicky.” Victoria hitched her daughter up onto her hip to carry. “We just had a bit of an adventure, nothing to worry about.” Her airy tone was not enough to hide her shaking form from Albert. He placed an arm on her back and led them back to the carriage and his tied up horse. Lehzen and the driver stared as they came to the carriage but didn’t speak a word. They all rode home in silence and arrived to find a surprised Skerrett waiting in the entrance as they all trudged in. 

Victoria sighed. “You we right Mrs Skerrett…cream really isn’t the best colour.”


	3. Prompt: meet cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been such a long time coming...I am nearly finished with the challenge on my tumblr ( flairchild.tumblr.com ) so feel free to check them out on there or wait as I finally upload all of them here :)

Victoria looked up at the parliament building. She felt so small in comparison - especially because of her slight stature. “So this is where the country’s decisions get made then?” She asked, biting her lip. 

“Yes indeed ma'am. It is where I spend most of my time.” Prime Minister Melbourne smiled at her. “Would you like to go inside?” 

“Well I certainly didn’t come all this way to gape at the building!” Victoria replied firmly. She squared her shoulders and entered the building with her small entourage following. Inside there were men, lots of men, milling about in groups or walking purposefully. Herself and Lehzen were the only females in the building it seemed. She had purposefully worn some of her less decorative clothes to blend in a little - it was an informal visit. But Victoria wouldn’t be intimidated by that - she was Queen after all. She listened attentively as Melbourne explained how parliament worked. It sounded rather fascinating, but she didn’t think she would like to sit it on one of its argumentative sessions. They wandered along until Melbourne drew to a halt at a big set of doors. 

“Well unfortunately ma'am Parliament is in session today so this is where I leave you. Feel free to keep looking around until you wish to leave.” She thanked him as he bowed with a smile and entered the chamber. The doors swung shut smartly behind him obscuring Victoria’s view. She turned promptly to Lehzen. 

“I guess we should head back to the palace Lehzen, it is obvious we are not exactly welcome here.” Victoria turned towards the exit but a man caught her eye. He was standing utterly still and staring at the ceiling as if transfixed. His hair was brown and curly with obvious sideburns and he wore clothing that be fitted a prince more than a politician. She wondered who this strange man could be. 

“Does something interest you in the rafters, sir?” She asked as she approached him. He snapped out of his trance as she approached him, head turning and eyes meeting hers. And his eyes…oh they were the colour of the sky on a clear summer day. Victoria felt she could lose herself in them. He seemed equally taken aback by her, with flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips. 

“I-I was just admiring the architecture, m-my lady, it is exquisite” he stammered, before taking her hand in his and brushing it with his lips. Tingles went up her spine at the touch. 

“Well I confess I am not knowledgeable in the field of architecture. Would you care to enlighten me?” She knew she was being coy and rather forward but couldn’t bring herself to care. There was something about him that demanded her attention. 

“It would be my pleasure.” The stammer was gone and there was a smile in its place. And oh what a nice smile it was. They strolled up and down the foyer countless times as the man taught her about the architecture. It was obvious he was very passionate about the subject, something that captivated Victoria. He told her of the history of the building and the other reasons behind why they chose certain features. The way he spoke was something she had only ever experienced with Melbourne - he spoke to her like an equal. 

It was Lehzen who had been trailing them who finally stopped the conversation. “Sorry to interrupt your majesty but we must be getting back. It’s getting late and you have dinner with the ambassador” she reminded, failing to keep a smile off her lips. “Oh well I apologize for…” the words died on Victoria’s lips as she caught the man’s expression. He was staring at her in utter disbelief.

“You’re the Queen? Queen Victoria?” He wondered, brow crinkling slightly. 

“Yes I am indeed, sorry for not introducing myself sooner but I was enjoying our conversation so and didn’t want my status to off put you.” She confessed, giving him a bashful smile. “I didn’t catch your name either…you are..?” 

“Albert. Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha” he stated his full title with a sigh. “It has been a long time cousine.” 

It was Victoria’s turn to look shocked. This was not the Albert she knew from her childhood. “My Albert you are…” intelligent, engaging, handsome she wanted to say, “…much changed.” She settled on that, studying his expression. 

His face broke into a grin. “The same goes for you…well met, Victoria.” 

She met his smile. “Likewise Albert.”


End file.
